fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Transformers: Prime- New Age Of The Primes, Great War For The Future Of Earth
Transformers: Prime- New Age Of The Primes, Great War For The Future Of Earth & The Universe is a fan fiction retelling of Transformers: Prime This story adds more Autobots and Decepticons to The storyline. Plot / Symbiosis Optimus Prime & The Autobots must protect Earth from Megatron and The Decepticons. Autobots Team Prime * Optimus Prime: '''Leader Of The Autobots & Team Prime. He is originally one of The 13 Original Primes who defeated Unicron. Optimus was reincarnated as the archivist '''Orion Pax. Orion regained his memories as Optimus Prime through The Matrix Of Leadership. Optimus wields The Star Saber, which was wielded by Prima, The First Prime. * Elita One: Optimus Prime's sparkmate & Team Prime's second in command. She is truly loyal to Optimus and wiling to stay with him to the very end. She is The Laeder of The Valkyries, an Female Autobot war Unit during The War For Cybertron. Elita is the incarnation of Solus Prime * Bladix Maximus: '''The Strongest & Most Powerful Autobot Combiner in Existence, he is a direct descendant of Nexus Prime. Bladix is mostly feared through the Decepticons ranks ** '''Blade-Runner ** X-Raid ** Jade-Fire ** Aerial Blast ** King-Blades * Longshadow Prime: '''The adopted daughter of Bladix Maximus, She is a direct descendant of Alchemist Prime. She is also known as '''Primus' Gift, '''Longshadow is extraordinary special & vastly powerful. * '''Arcee: '''The smallest and most agile of Team Prime. Arcee might be small, but she is incredibly fast * '''Bumblebee: '''Team Prime's bravest scout alongside Hot Shot. His voice box was destoryed by Megatron during The War. * '''Rachet * Bulkhead * Junimus Prime: '''Formerly known as '''June Darby, '''she was infused with The All Spark's energy , transforming her into a cybertronian. She is claimed to be the successor of Solus Prime. Her predecessor's knowledge. Junimus wields The Forge Of Solus Prime * '''Cliffjumper * Jetfire * Solarstorm * Smokescreen * Kup * Sideswipe * Yoketron * Sunstreaker * Jolt * Ironhide * Jazz * Chromia * Blaster: '''The Autobots' communication officer, Blaster is the eyes & ears of The Autobots. He is identical to Soundwave except for one thing, he can talk. ** '''Rewind ** Eject ** Blockrock ** Kaiser ** Steelblade * Skyhammer * Offsight Zeta Prime: '''The Daughter of Sentinel Zeta Prime, she looks to her father, Optimus, Elita, Junimus, & Alpha Trion as rolemodels. Offsight is calculated, strong-willed, confident, and a fealess warrior. She is the most noble of all the Primes. She is the second Leader of The Autobots * '''Prowl * Shadowstalker * Tracks * Perceptor: '''The Cheif Scientist Of The Autobots, he is very intelligent in the scientific fields just like Shockwave. * '''Nightshade * Evac * Greenlight * Mirage * Lunafire * Shadebreaker Prime * Pathbreaker * Stormbreaker * Depth Charge * Wheelie * Brains * Alpha Trion * Red Alert * Hot Shot * Metroplex * Warpath * Stratosphere * Omega Supreme Wreckers *'Ultra Magnus: '''Optimus' key lieutenant & Commander of The Wreckers during The War for Cybertron. Magnus is very strict & vary to the rulebook. His weapon of choice is The Magnus Hammer, similar to his Animated Counterpart. The Magnus Hammer is similar to The Forge Of Souls Prime. Mangus is trained by his mentor Kingalius Maximo, he served on The Cybertron High Council with Yoketron. *'Springer''' *'Rodimus' *'Wheeljack' *'Road Rage' *'Xenia' *'Thunderstorm' *'Drift' *'Hoist' *'Leadfoot' **'Steeljaw' *'Ruination' **'Roadbuster' **'Topspin' **'Whirl' **'Impactor' **'Twin Twist' *'Sandstorm' *'Broadside' *'Rotorstorm' Dinobots *'Grimolck' *'Slug' *'Swoop ' *'Snarl' *'Sludge' *'Slash' *'Scorn' *'Wreckjaw' *'Paddles' Aerialbots / Superion *'Silverbolt' *'Air Raid' *'Fireflight' *'Skydive' *'Slingshot' Protectobots / Defesnor *'Hot Spot' *'Blades' *'Groove' *'Steetwise' *'First Aid' Technobots / Computron *'Scattershot' *'Strafe' *'Afterburner' *'Neoscone' *'Lightspeed' Maximals *'Phoenix Primal: '''The Female Leader of The Maximals, she transforms into a phoenix / lion hybrid. Phoenix is a descendant of Onyx Prime. Phoenix is noble, loyal, courageous, wise, & The most Powerful Beast Machine Super Soldier in Existence. Primal is loyal to The Autobot cause & is willing to lay down her life for the ideals of freedom & choice. *'Dinobot''' *'Tigatron' *'Blackarachnia' *'Cheetor' *'Ratrap' *'Sharkfire' *'Airrazzor' *'Quickshooter' *'Kingblaze' *'Jackhammer' Cybertron Elite Guard *'Kingalius Maximo:' The Commander Of The Cybertron Elite Guard, Mentor to Ultra Magnus. Maximo is the strongest fighter The Elite Guard has to offer. Maximo is called The Motivator '''& The '''Ultimate Evil Counterforce. '''Maximo is a descendant of Leige Maximo. * '''Starlighter * Moonstream * Halogen *'Quicksilver' *'King Altas' *'Rail Racer' **'Railspike' **'Rapid Run' **'Midnight Express' **'Rail Crutch' **'Over Run' **'Run Over' Human Allies Worlds Television Series Extras Category:Transformers Fanfiction Category:TV Shows Category:Series Category:Fan Fiction